


The One That Got Away

by AbominableToast



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kuki Sanban - Freeform, Longing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, The Kid - Freeform, or Ace, super short, these two give me heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominableToast/pseuds/AbominableToast
Summary: He was The Kid. She was the one that got away.Kuki|Numbuh 3/The Kid -- short drabble





	The One That Got Away

She was a little bouncing ball of sunshine who wore an oversized green sweater like a dress.

And he liked that.

She was insanely sweet and obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys.

And he liked that.

She never swooned over him and never vied for his attention like other girls.

And that intrigued him in a way that he would never admit.

But he liked that.

He had always been so bored before she skipped into his life with those shimmering violet eyes and sweet voice.

All girls were the same before he had set eyes on the vision in green.

She was  _special_.

Every little thing she did was magnificent.

Every thing she _was_  made his heart clench.

How in the world could he keep his cool after seeing her?

The day he had met her, he had gone out of his mind trying to get _her_  out of it.

And now, weeks and weeks and months later, she stayed in his thoughts like a bad habit.

Oh, but she could never be bad anything.

She was the epitome of everything good and sweet and just...just... _right_.

He wondered how it would feel to have that silky black hair wrapped around his finger-- God knew he was already wrapped around her's.

How would it feel to have those perfect lips on his?

Or those small soft hands held in his hands?

Who knew he could fall so hard so fast and for a girl he knew in his heart of hearts he could never ever have?

He was The Kid.

She was the one that got away.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment and cry with me about how precious these two are.


End file.
